


Pozor na to, co si přeješ (dokončeno)

by Womiska



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Smut, Sny, nitrobrana, touha, trojka
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:00:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29877393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Womiska/pseuds/Womiska
Summary: Co se stane, když se v 6. ročníku sejde v Tajemné komnatě Tom Raddle, Harry Potter a Severus Snape?A co se stane, když potom Snape odvede Pottera k Voldemortovi?
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape/Voldemort
Kudos: 1





	1. 1

Severus Snape byl rozhořčený. Kvůli nějakému vrtochu toho bláznivého starce musel teď v noci držet hlídku v druhém patře místo toho, aby se spokojeně oddal snům ve své široké a měkké posteli. Ne poprvé na sebe měl vztek, neboť namísto ohrazení způsobem sobě vlastním souhlasil s hlídkou poměrně brzy, aniž by Brumbál musel použít tvrdší argumenty.

 _Měknu_ , pomyslel si znechuceně, když prošel okolo nepoužívané dívčí umývárny.

 _Co je tohle?_ Díval se na otevřené dveře do koupelny a přísahal by klidně i Temnému pánu, že před pár minutami byly dveře ještě zavřené.

V mysli mu začala blikat červená kontrolka, jež se mohla zbláznit ve chvíli, co se dveře začaly samy zavírat. Bylo to prosté, dveře se prostě samy od sebe zavřít nemohou. Průvan na chodbě nebyl, Protiva se hádal se školníkem na druhém konci hradu a toto mohlo znamenat jen jediné - nějaký student nebyl v posteli. A jen jediný student se mohl pohybovat po hradě, aniž by ho někdo spatřil.

 _Potter_.

Vztekle vytáhl hůlku z rukávu a s mumláním nadávek k tomu arogantnímu zmetkovi rozrazil dveře umývárny.

„Lumos maxima," vyřkl zaklínadlo, díky němuž osvítil prázdnou koupelnu intenzivním světlem. Potter nikde nebyl, avšak to, co spatřil, v něm podnítilo zvědavost, tak netypickou jeho povaze. Jedno umývadlo bylo předsunuté před ostatními a za ním se nacházela díra v podlaze.

„Tak je to pravda," zamumlal a konečky prstů se dotkl dvou maličkých hadů u kohoutku umývadla.

_Myslel jsem, že Brumbál žertuje, když před čtyřmi roky tvrdil, že Tajemná komnata opravdu existuje. A ten drzý parchant ji evidentně fakt našel. Ale co má v plánu? Chce snad vypustit příšeru?_

S povzdechem na sebe vrhl levitační kouzlo a skočil do jámy, připravený zabránit Potterovi v dalším problému, aniž by tušil, co ho k tomu vede. Uklidňoval se myšlenkou na to, že Nebelvíru bude moci odečíst další body a Pottera třeba konečně vyloučit ze školy... Nádherná myšlenka...

Severus vycenil zuby v krutém úsměvu a pomalu doplachtil na zemi. Nic kromě zdí a sutin okolo něj nebylo, ale při podrobnějším zkoumání uviděl...

_Neviditelný plášť! Ten kluk je ještě víc hloupý, než jsem si myslel._

Sehnul se, zhasl hůlku a rychle se do něj zahalil. Nemohl zde nechat očividnou výhodu. Alespoň si bude moci Pottera pořádně vychutnat, když nebude vědět, že ho sleduje. Hýčkal si svou představu, jak s ním vyběhne, zatímco opatrně postupoval klenutou chodbou k otevřenému kulatému vchodu. Znovu se podivil, jak může být tak neopatrný, ale pak si pomyslel, že vlastně asi nikdo o Tajmené komnatě neví kromě Brumbála, Weasleye a Grangerové, od nichž mu nebezpečí nehrozilo.

A teď o ní věděl i on. Na tváři mu pohrával škodolibý úsměv, který poněkud zvadl při vstupu do komnaty. Dlouhá kamenná podlaha, lemovaná obrovskými hadími hlavami, ho ohromila, ač by to nikdy nikomu nepřiznal. Kráčel po ní, aniž by vydal jediný zvuk a mířil k obrovské soše, vytesané v kameni. Zobrazovala starého muže s rozevlátými vlasy a otevřenými ústy. A před ní...

_U Salazara! To není možné!_

Zcela nesnapeovsky zůstal zírat na scénu před sebou a děkoval svému štěstí, že plášť skryl jeho otevřená ústa a vytřeštěné oči. Měl pocit, že zapomněl dýchat. Netušil, jak se to mohlo stát, ale přímo před jeho očima se Potter vášnivě líbal s mladým Tomem Raddlem a co bylo horší, vypadalo to, jako kdyby to nedělali poprvé.

Severus byl ke dvojici přitahován jako magnet. Přibližoval se, stále blíž a blíž, snažíc si namluvit, že je to jen z důvodu, aby mohl včas zasáhnout, kdyby... Myšlenku nedokončil, neboť si uvědomil jeden dost zásadní problém.

Raddle vysvobodil Pottera z hábitu a momentálně z něj, knoflíček po knoflíčku, sundával bílou košili a Snapeovi v tu chvíli pomalu začínalo být těsno v kalhotách. Měl by to zarazit, dokud je ještě čas, ale nedokázal se odhodlat k tomu, aby odhodil plášť a odhalil se před nimi. Potterova košile již byla na zemi a Tom klečel před ním, zády k Severusovi, jenž měl pocit, že Potter zírá, se svým výsměšným pohledem, přímo do jeho očí.

_Ach, jak ho nenávidím, zmetka jednoho drzého, namyšleného... Ach ne! Jestli mám ještě nějakou možnost to zarazit, pak je právě tady a já to... nedokážu._

Znechuceně si přiznal, že nemůže udělat jediný pohyb, jen zírat na Potterovo mladé svalnaté tělo, jež se třáslo při laskání jazykem jeho nepřítele. Tom mu rozepnul poklopec, nechal jeho kalhoty spadnout ke kotníkům a Snape si všiml, že Potter nemá spodní prádlo. Polilo ho horko a v jeho penisu, bolestivě se dožadujícím po uvolnění, zaškubalo.

Raddle ho znovu políbil, vášnivě a hluboce, jejich hlasité vzdechy se nesly celou obrovskou místností a profesora lektvarů přiváděly k nepříčetnosti. Nemyslel na to, co dělá, když jeho ruka putovala k vyboulenině na jeho kalhotách společně s tím, jak Raddle jazykem kroužil Potterovi okolo růžových bradavek.

Kousnul se do vnitřku tváří, aby nevydal jediný zvuk a stiskl své vzrušení přesně ve chvíli, kdy Raddle pohltil penis černovlasého chlapce do úst. Harry táhle zavzdychal a lehce se s ním natočil, takže měl Severus mnohem lepší výhled. Potlačil zaúpění, jeho tělo ho neskutečně přitahovalo, i přesto, že ho nenáviděl, byl nádherný. Svalnatý, do bronzova opálený, se širokými rameny a kulatým, pevným zadkem. I ty věčně rozcuchané vlasy byly zatraceně sexy.  
  
 _O co člověk přichází, když musí koukat na ty pitomé hábity_ , pomyslel si nespokojeně a černé oči mu ještě více ztmavly touhou. _Merline, chci ty dva parchanty ošukat do bezvědomí, co na tom, že jeden z nich je Temný pán..._

„Myslíš, že fakt přijde?" zeptal se Raddle zadýchaně, když na chvilku odpojil ústa z Potterova penisu a namísto toho po něm přejížděl svou dlaní. Vzhlížel k němu, v očích dychtivost a touhu po jejich jedinečném splynutí.

„Už je tady," samolibě se Harry usmál a zatahal Raddla za vlnité vlasy, dávaje mu tak najevo svou nelibost nad způsobem laskání jeho penisu. Raddle pochopil, ale ještě, než znovu obemknul jeho penis svými šikovnými ústy, položil další otázku.

„Jak si můžeš být tak jistý?"

Severusovi by se v tu chvíli krve nedořezal.

„Věděl jsem, že je ve druhým patře a dal mu námět k zamyšlení. Jo, kurva, to je ono!" téměř vzlykl, když byl podrážděn zuby. „Nechal jsem mu dole i neviditelný plášť," zadýchaně pokračoval, „a vsadím se, že je tady, hned vedle nás a honí si péro, protože se bojí se k nám přidat." Neomylně se podíval směrem, kde stál starší muž a zadíval se přímo do jeho černých očí, skrytých v bezpečí pod pláštěm. „Nemám pravdu, _pane profesore_?" táhle zavzdychal, neboť hbitý jazyk obkružoval jeho žalud s dokonalou přesností.

_Do prdele! Kurva! Do hajzlu! Nahrál to na mě a ví o mně, co mám dělat? Měl bych odejít. Nechat je tady a..._

Myšlenky jeho mozkem létaly zběsilou rychlostí. Už to bylo dlouho od posledního sexu, který byl navíc dost mizerný a nebýt téměř celé láhve dost drahé whisky, ani by o toho muže nezavadil pohledem, natož penisem. Nebyl jeho typ a ani se důkladně nepostaral o jeho potřeby. Naproti tomu tady měl před sebou dva mladé hochy, s dokonale jemnou kůží a jistě šikovnými prsty i ústy. Olízl si rty. Byl by hřích nevyužít to, co nabízejí.

„Ve skutečnosti," rychlým pohybem odhodil plášť, aby si to náhodou nerozmyslel a necouvl, „pane Pottere, si péro nehoním, jak můžete vidět."

Přistupoval k nim téměř línými kroky, pocity skryté za kamennou tváří, na rozdíl od jejich svorně rozšířených očí. Raddle se ihned vzpamatoval a pokračoval v laskání Harryho vzrušení a on, se zelenýma očima pevně zaklesnutýma do černých onyxů, lapal po dechu. Posměšný úšklebek z jeho obličeje zmizel a nahradila ho špatně skrývaná touha po profesoru lektvarů.

„Vidím," šeptl a když se dostatečně přiblížil, hrábnul po jeho hábitu, strhnul ho k sobě a hladově ho políbil. Jen krátce otřel své rty o jeho, zatímco se třásl v předzvěsti vyvrcholení.

„Chcete, abych vám to dělal já," vydechl, obličej opřený o jeho čelo, jednu ruku zamotanou ve vlasech Raddla, druhou svírající Severusovo roucho.

„Správně," souhlasil a postavil se za Harryho záda. Naklonil se k němu a políbil ho za krk, prsty lehce přejel od ramen k bradavkám a silně je stiskl mezi prsty, přitom přirazil kyčlemi k jeho zadku a dal mu najevo svou erekci, zatím skrytou v kalhotách.

„Oh... můj... Merline," vykřikl, když začal plnit Tomova ústa svým teplým spermatem. Chlapcův jazyk, kroužící okolo jeho žaludu, prsty bloudící kolem jeho vstupu, Severusův horký dech za krkem a ruce na bradavkách, už bylo příliš vjemů, než aby vydržel více. S rozklepanýma nohama vydýchával orgasmus a jen matně vnímal, že Snape vyčaroval jakousi květinovou pohovku, na kterou ho bez okolků dotáhl a položil na záda.

„Pane Raddle," oslovil dlouhovlasý muž chlapce, jenž si s požitkem olizoval rty, slízávajíc tak poslední kapičky vyvrcholení. „Myslím, že tady někdo potřebuje pořádně připravit," pohodil hlavou k Harrymu. „Buďte tak laskav a ujměte se toho."

„S radostí," ušklíbl se a svlékl si přebytečné oblečení. Stáhl Harrymu boty, ponožky i kalhoty, které dosud plandaly okolo jeho kotníků a obkročmo se posadil na jeho klín. Harry se spokojeně usmál a přitáhl si ho do polibku. Jejich jazyky se spolu proplétaly s vášnivou touhou, zatímco si Severus rozepínal poklopec, aby konečně osvobodil svůj penis z úzkého prostoru těsných kalhot. Zacukalo mu v něm nedočkavostí, když ho přiložil ke tvářím líbajících se chlapců.

Dva obličeje se natočily na stranu, dva jazyky začaly bojovat o nadvládu nad erekcí muže, jenž se nad nimi tyčil jako maják. Tom, aniž by opustil svými ústy profesorův úd, se svezl vedle druhého chlapce, posadil se a jemným tlakem ho přiměl roztáhnout nohy a vsunul první prst do jeho otvoru.

Harry vzdychnul, levou rukou hladil Toma po bledé hrudi, tisknul střídavě jeho bradavky a nutil ho tak vyluzovat stejné zvuky, jaké vydával sám a které konečně byly slyšet i z úst třetího muže. Pravou rukou tisknul Severusova varlata a jazykem kmital po špičce jeho penisu, zatímco Raddle prováděl totéž s jeho uzdičkou. Harry ucítil druhý prst a nedočkavostí se prohnul v zádech, potřeboval více a hlouběji.

„Prosím," zakňučel s plnými ústy penisu, majícího už jen pro sebe. Chvilku se podivil, jak je to možné, ale pak ucítil Tomův jazyk na své bradavce a z jeho hrdla tak vyšlo silné zasténání. Natáhl ruku, sjel po Raddlově břiše a uchopil do ní jeho pulzující mužství, po němž okamžitě začal svou dlaní přejíždět. Cítil se na pokraji blaha.

Snape přirážel do jeho úst, cpal mu svou chloubu téměř až do krku a zelenooký chlapec měl co dělat, aby se nedusil, avšak bylo to dokonalé a on chtěl být perfektní pro něj.

„O co prosíte, hm?" zapředl Snape a chytil jeho vlasy do pěsti, zatímco druhou rukou ponechával na Tomových zádech rudé cestičky po nehtech.

„Chci... Oh... Prosím... Ošukat... Pane," koktal nesrozumitelně mezi jednotlivými prudkými nádechy. Opět byl neuvěřitelně tvrdý a třetí prst v těle mu způsoboval neskutečnou slast.

Severus vytáhl svůj úd z jeho úst a pleskl mu s ním po tváři.

„S plnou pusou se nemluví!"

„Omlouvám se, pane," zajíkl se, když v něm Raddlovy prsty zajely dostatečně hluboko a našly uzlíček nervů. „Pro – sím, polib – te mě," žadonil a sledoval, jak odkládá hábit a zůstává v kalhotách, z nichž trčela jeho pýcha a v bílé košili s vykasanými rukávy.

Snape se naklonil k jeho obličeji tak těsně, až mohl cítit jeho skořicový dech. Dlouhé vlasy ho šimraly na tváři a on se jednou rukou snažil polapit svého profesora tak, aby si ho mohl stáhnout do polibku. Místo toho se muž jen natočil a jazykem mu olíznul ušní lalůček.

„Uvidíme, pane Pottere, jestli si to zasloužíte." Ušklíbl se, narovnal a prstem přejel po jeho bradě přes krk, hruď a svalnaté břicho až k penisu, který líně obkroužil, ale ani se jej nedotkl. Harryho frustrované zavrčení se změnilo v hrdelní sten, jak Raddle přirážel prsty na jeho prostatu s větší přesností.

„Myslím, že to bude stačit, pane," řekl Tom nenuceně a vytáhl z Harryho prsty. Postavil se vedle pohovky a posunul se, aby mohl Harry k ruce, jež Tomovo mužství stále hladila, přidat svá ústa.

S nadšením pohltil jeho úd do úst a začal ho sát, olizovat a dráždit zuby po celé délce. Koutkem oka zahlédl, jak se k němu vrhl Severus a začal ho líbat, brutálně a žádostivě a pocítil osten žárlivosti. Nemohl se nad tím ale dlouho pozastavovat, neboť jejich polibek skončil a Harry na sobě ucítil lektvaristův tvrdý pohled.

„Na všechny čtyři. Ihned, pane Pottere," luskl prsty a přikázal svým sametovým hlasem, zastřeným touhou. Zaznamenal jeho zklamaný pohled a pro sebe se usmál. Věděl, že se chce na něj dívat, ale užíval si své moci nad ním.

_Uvidíme, pane Pottere, možná, když budete hodný hoch, tak dostanete odměnu..._

Provokativně si začal rozepínat košili, užívaje si Potterova lačného pohledu, když se pomalu přesunul na čtyři, s hlavou otočenou k profesorovi. Viděl jasnou žárlivost v jeho očích, když nechal Raddla, aby ho líbal na šíji, převzal rozepínání jeho knoflíčků a dal si záležet, aby slastně vydechl pokaždé, když se Tom jen tak mimochodem otřel svým přirozením o jeho.

Chtěl si Pottera řádně vychutnat, jeho nebetyčnou drzost, se kterou ho sem vylákal. Zároveň se však nemohl dočkat, až konečně zasune do jeho kulatého a pevného zadku a přirazí do něj až po kořen. Netrpělivě počkal, až ho hnědovlasý chlapec úplně svlékne a pak konečně zkrátil vzdálenost, jež ho dělila od Harryho, jenž v očekávání netrpělivě zavrtěl hýžděmi. Plácl ho po nich a potěšeně zamručel, když Nebelvír vydal přidušený sten. Tom se mezitím vrátil k Harryho obličeji a ten začal olizovat jeho ztopořený penis.

„Prosím," zakňoural Harry mezi jednotlivými polibky, jimiž pokrýval Tomovo mužství, když Severus roztáhl jeho půlky a přejel svou chloubou mezi nimi. „Už mě ošukejte, pane." Málem plakal, jak ho chtěl v sobě mít. Toužil po této chvíli tak dlouho, že nyní, kdy cítil teplý sval na svém otvoru, myslel, že umře dřív, než konečně dojde k aktu.

„Nějaký nedočkavý," odfrkl si Severus a plivl si do dlaně, aby se navlhčil. „Kdybyste se takhle nadšeně dostavoval na hodiny lektvarů..." Nechal konec věty viset ve vzduchu a znovu ho plácl po zadku. 

Harry se rozklepal. „Prosím," zakňučel znovu, zatímco sál a dráždil penis vzdychajícího Raddla. „Potřebuju... vás... v sobě..."

„Však se dočkáte," slíbil mu zhrublým hlasem a zamířil svým penisem do Harryho nitra. Tom ho připravil dobře a on klouzal dovnitř jen s minimálním odporem. Nedal mu šanci, aby si zvykl. Zasunul do něj část svého mužství, čímž z Harryho dostal další hrdelní zvuk, a poté ho celé vysunul, aby ho prudce znovu vsunul dovnitř až po kořen, několikrát za sebou. „Tohle jste chtěl, pane Pottere?" ptal se sarkastickým tónem, snaže se skrýt vzrušení ve svém hlase.

„A-ano," vzlykal Harry, kterému do očí vhrkly slzy bolesti, jež byla ale brzy nahrazena pocitem dokonalé slasti. Severus téměř okamžitě našel jeho prostatu, a když ho drapl za boky, silně zatínaje nehty do jeho kůže, měl co dělat, aby se udržel na svých končetinách. Užíval si pocit dokonalé plnosti a nárazy na jeho uzlíček nervů a absolutně neměl šanci jakkoliv tlumit své hlasité zvuky, i když mu druhý chlapec zabořil ruce do střapatých vlasů a rychle přirážel do jeho úst.

Severus ho nenechal ani na chvilku vydechnout, bral si ho s brutální intenzitou a jen díky svým rukám kolem Potterova těla zabránil jeho pádu. Udělali se s Tomem současně, plnili jeho ústa i pozadí svým horkým semenem a on se snažil nezakuckat. Ruce ve vlasech ho tahaly a působily mu bolest, stejně jako nehty zaťaté do jeho stehen, kam je profesor přesunul během svého orgasmu.

Jejich hlasité sténání se prolínalo mezi sebou a v Harryho uších znělo jako dokonalá symfonie. Upadl na lenošku, nemohouce popadnout dech, když z něj Snape vyklouzl a Tom pustil jeho kadeře. Omámeně se otočil na záda, sledujíc Severusovu štíhlou postavu, lesknoucí se vrstvou potu, kterak se sklání k jeho obličeji.

„Dobrá práce, Pottere," zašeptal do jeho ucha, které následně olízl. Harrymu prolétla břichem hejna motýlů, když ho po tváři pohladily jeho jemné vlasy a mimoděk si uvědomil, že vůbec nejsou mastné.

„Pane..."

Nenechal ho promluvit, věnoval mu svou odměnu. Políbil ho, hrubě přitiskl své rty na jeho, a přesto s dokonalou jemností. V tu chvíli nebylo nic jiného, jen oni dva, zcela ignorujíce přítomnost udýchaného Toma. Smaragdy se vpíjely do onyxů a jejich jazyky se proplétaly s divokou vášní...

„DOST!" zařval Harry a nenávistně zíral ze země, kam upadl, na svého profesora. „To je soukromé! Jak jste mohl!" V očích ho pálily slzy ponížení, neboť Snape mu opět, při svém chabém pokusu vysvětlit nitrobranu, prolézal nejniternější myšlenky v hlavě.

Litoval, že souhlasil s Brumbálovým návrhem a i přes loňské fiasko opět vstoupil do sklepení. Snape teď znal jeho nejtajnější přání a on se toužil propadnout hanbou. V jeho penisu mu škubalo vzrušením a slané kapky se samovolně vydávaly na cestu po jeho tvářích. Počítal, že ho Snape zabije.

„Pro mě ne," tvrdě odpověděl Snape, snaže se nedat na sobě znát rozrušení. „A pro Pána zla také ne. Myslíte si snad, že přijde a řekne 'Harry, pozor, jdu na tebe použít nitrobranu?' Pche," ironicky se mu vysmíval, ale v hlavě cítil zmatek a v kalhotách velký problém.

„Postavte se. Znovu. Připravte se."

„Cvičíme už celé hodiny," namítl chlapec, když se postavil. „Jsem unavený." _A nadržený_.

„Ale Pán zla neodpočívá. Braňte se!"

Napřáhl hůlku.

„Legilimens!"

„Protego!"


	2. 2

_„Legilimens!"_

_„Protego!"_

„Máte deset minut zpoždění, pane Pottere," chladným hlasem konstatoval profesor lektvarů, když udýchaný student doběhl s vlajícím hábitem do sklepení, aby se dostavil na školní trest. Seděl za svým stolem, před sebou měl eseje pátých ročníků o účincích asfodelu a dračí krve a náladu měl vskutku mrazivou. Nenáviděl nedochvilnost. „Odebírám Nebelvíru deset bodů."

„O-omlouvám se, pane," vydechl uřícený chlapec. „Profesor Brumbál mě zdržel a já -"

„Nezajímají mě vaše výmluvy, Pottere!" vyštěkl popuzeně a stoupl si za stolem. „Vaše nebetyčná arogance už mě přestává bavit. Co si o sobě myslíte? Že si sednu na zadek jen proto, že jste _Vyvolený_?" Přiblížil se k němu a zatavil se od něj na šířku dlaně.

Ovanula ho Potterova osobitá vůně a měl co dělat, aby se mu nepodlomila kolena. Nesměl dát najevo nic, absolutně nic. Díval se do jeho smaragdových očí, schovaných za zvětšovacími skly ošklivých brýlí, sledoval linii jeho ostré čelisti a zatoužil po ní přejet svými prsty. Servat z něj hábit i to nepotřebné oblečení pod ním, zasunout do něj svůj ztopořený penis a cuchat jeho vlasy při vášnivém milování. Ale to nesměl. Nepatřil jemu, ale Temnému pánu. Kdyby na něj Seversu sáhl, Voldemort by ho zabil a tím by skončila jeho úloha dvojitého špiona.  
Přemýšlel o svých hříšných myšlenkách, ale na tváři se mu nepohnul žádný sval, shlížel na chlapce s vytrénovaným opovržením a pohrdavým úsměškem.

„Odebírám Nebelvíru dalších pět bodů za vaši neuvěřitelnou drzost."

Harry se nadechl k odpovědi, ale nakonec jen mlčky sklopil hlavu. Už dnes své koleji odečetl bodů dost, Hermiona mu už tak vynadá.

„Pojďte za mnou, jestli jste se už konečně rozhodl svůj trest započít. Já tu s vámi nehodlám sedět celou noc." Severus stál mezi dveřmi ke své laboratoři a černovlasý chlapec váhavě vykročil za ním. Cítil nejasnou hrozbu, něco ve Snapeových černých očích ho nutilo pokládat jednu nohu před druhou se značnou nejistotou. „Brašnu a hůlku si nechte zde, nebudete je potřebovat."

„Ano, pane," zamumlal a sžíravý pocit ještě narostl. Bylo mu horko, po krku mu stékal pramínek potu a dech po náročném běhu se mu ještě neuklidnil.

S těžkým srdcem odložil brašnu na zem vedle dveří a cítě profesorův pronikavý pohled na svých zádech, neochotně zastrčil hůlku do jedné z jejích kapes. S němou otázkou vepsanou ve tváři následoval Snapea do laboratoře, očekávaje trest v podobě mytí lahviček nebo krájení zvlášť slizkých přísad do lektvarů, avšak stoly byly prázdné. Zmateně zamrkal a rozhlédl se, všude bylo uklizeno, krb v rohu místnosti plápolal hravými plameny a způsoboval v místnosti nepříjemné dusno. Povolil si kravatu, a zuřivě uvažoval, ještě se nestalo, aby Snape neměl připravené pomůcky k jeho ponížení.

„Pane?" Těkal po místnosti s rozšířenými zornicemi a zamrazilo ho, když se sametový hlas ozval přesně u jeho ucha. Mohl jasně cítit teplo jeho dechu na své kůži a po těle mu přejížděly mrazivé vlny. Vzadu na krku se mu zježily chloupky z té provokativní blízkosti.

„Pottere, jistě vás zajímá, co bude vaším dnešním trestem," zašeptal a dával si pozor, aby se jeho rty téměř dotkly jeho ušního lalůčku. Jen téměř. I to stačilo, aby si povšiml Harryho třasu a přivřených očí. Líbilo se mu to. „S potěšením vám mohu oznámit, že dnešní trest nebude probíhat zde. Přesuneme se... jinam. Důrazně vám doporučuji zůstat hodný a pokorný chlapec, jinak toho budete trpce litovat."

Hrozba i varování byly v jeho hlase jasně slyšitelné a mladík se se staženým hrdlem pomalu otočil. Upřel své doširoka otevřené oči do jeho přivřených a jeho nitro bojovalo s dvěma touhami naráz. Nebyl si jist, zda ho chce políbit nebo uškrtit.

„Jak to myslíte?" zeptal se zdánlivě klidně, avšak jeho vnitřnosti byly scvrklé a sevřené v bolestivě ledovou kuličku. „Kam mě chcete vzít? Brumbál by –"

„Uvidíte," slíbil s úsměvem, jenž nenaznačoval nic pěkného. Aniž by zkrátil jejich těsnou vzdálenost a přestal hledět do jeho očí, vytáhl profesor z kapsy stříbrný pohár. „Chyťte se, Pottere. Hned." 

Podmanivý hlas řekl příkaz takovým způsobem, že ani na chvilku neuvažoval o jeho neposlechnutí. Slabý hlásek v jeho nitru sice volal, ať Snapeovi nedůvěřuje, ale jeho pohled, blízkost a hlas v dokonalé tónině ho naprosto převálcovaly. Zíral do těch očí, hledal v nich cokoliv, jakýkoliv náznak zrady, a nenecházel v nich vůbec nic, proto se jeho prsty automaticky obemkly okolo pohárku a jakoby mimochodem se zároveň dotkly i Severusových chladných prstů.

Ucítil zaháknutí za pupíkem a za malou chvíli dopadl na chladnou mramorovou podlahu přesně ke Snapeovým nohám. Potřásl hlavou, snaže se zorientovat po cestování pomocí _přenášedla_ , když uslyšel hlas, jenž ho donutil se automaticky nakrčit a opřít se tak o Severusovy nohy.

„Harry," zasyčel Voldemort s napodobeninou úsměvu. „Vítám tě tady!"

Nečekal na odpověď a obrátil se k profesorovi, který uvolněně stál, nedbal studenta u svých nohou, a s lehkým úsměvem sledoval, jak se k němu Voldemort blíží. Našedlá ruka se zabořila do dlouhých černých vlasů, přitáhla jeho obličej blíž a rty dvou dospělých mužů se spojily ve vášnivém polibku. Harry málem omdlel a ihned začal couvat, když viděl, jak Voldemort přejíždí Snapeovy rty svým jazykem a ten se usmíval a potěšeně předl.

„Severusi, konečně jsi ho přivedl. Kde jste se zdrželi?" Odtáhl se od svého milence a pohlédl na znechuceného Harryho, krčícího se v koutě a horečně přemýšlejícího, jak z této šlamastyky ven. Představa, že ještě před chvílí měl tendence Snapea políbit, se vrátila jako bumerang a vyvolala spuštění dávivého reflexu, který tak tak překonal.

„Omlouvám se, můj pane," sklopil Severus zrak. „Potter přišel pozdě. Je mi líto, že jste musel čekat."

„Harry," oslovil ho konverzačním tónem. „Tebe nikdo nenaučil chodit včas? Taková nezdvořilost bude potřebovat trest. Dvacet by mohlo stačit," zamyšleně si pohladil holou hlavu a v tmavých očích se mu rudě zalesklo. „Severusi."

Oslovený se začal přibližovat k Harrymu, který se, stále silně konsternovaný, prozatím nezmohl na jediné slovo. „Pamatujte si, co jsem vám říkal, pane Pottere," zašeptal sotva slyšitelně, když se k němu sehl. „Poslušný a hodný chlapec." Drapl ho za hábit a surově ho vytáhl na nohy. „Svléknout. Ihned!" vyštěkl na něj už dost hlasitě, aby ho slyšel i Temný pán.

„Zbláznil jste se?" V Harrym se konečně něco pohnulo a ve tváři měl rozhořčení. „Jak jste mohl? Věřil jsem vám!" Pokusil se Severuse uhodit do hrudi a bolestně zatoužil po své hůlce, avšak jeho ruce jen neškodně prolétly okolo jeho těla a vzápětí dostal facku přes tvář tak silnou, že se znovu ocitl na zemi.

„Ještě slovo, Pottere, a zacpu vám pusu vaším vlastním spodním prádlem." Výhružně se nad ním tyčil a chlapec poprvé zauvažoval, že dnešní den už jistě nepřežije. Předpokládal mučení, ale proč, pro Merlina, u toho musel sundávat oblečení? Tvář ho pálila a Snape ho děsil, takto naštvaného ho ještě neviděl. „Řekl jsem, abyste se svlékl," připomněl mu mrazivým hlasem. „Mám vám snad pomoci?"

„To je skvělý nápad, Severusi," pobaveně tleskl Voldemort. Usadil se na svém rádoby trůnu uprostřed malé místnosti a vyčaroval nízký stůl. „Svlékni ho a nepospíchej."

„Dejte. Ty. Pracky. Pryč!" cedil Harry mezi zuby, když se k němu lektvarista opět sklonil.

„Jak myslíte," zavrčel Severus. On to pro něj chtěl udělat snesitelnější. _Dvakrát_ ho varoval. Prudce se narovnal, jedním pohybem ze sebe strhl plášť, aby mu nepřekážel a poté Pottera opět uhodil. „Zvedněte se!"

Chlapci zvonilo v uších od nárazu jeho hlavy do zdi, avšak poslechl. Motala se mu hlava, proto se lehce přidržoval stěny a zatvářil se na profesora tak pohrdavě, jak jen mu to bolavá hlava dovolovala. Snape nechal spadnout jeho hábit na zem, hbitými prsty rozepnul knoflíčky jeho košile a za každý projev vzdoru ho udeřil přes tvář, ale oproti prvním dvěma fackám byly tyto téměř něžné. Přitlačil ho na zeď a Harry vyjekl, jak ho zastudila. Voldemorta nevnímal, pouze jen nejasné vzrušení nad tím, jak se ho nenáviděný profesor dotýkal. Cítil znechucení sám nad sebou, neboť jeho penis se začínal probouzet k životu a to bylo něco, co rozhodně nechtěl.

Severusovy ruce putovaly k jeho opasku, učitel byl natisklý k jeho tělu a zřetelně cítil jeho erekci na svém boku. Domyslel si, v čem bude spočívat jeho trest a zatočila se mu hlava odporem, znechucením, ale zároveň si uvědomil zažehlý plamének vlastní touhy. Toto však bylo příliš zkažené, než aby se na to těšil. Nikdy s nikým nespal a se svým přítelem z hadí koleje nepokročili prozatím dále, než k vzájemnému vyhonění.

„Stačí," zavelel Voldemort, když zůstal Harry bos v rozepnutých kalhotách a přemýšlel, jakým způsobem o boty přišel. Severus od něj okamžitě odstoupil a sledoval, jak jeho pán a milenec v jednom mávl hůlkou a odlevitoval Harryho vzpouzející tělo ke stolu. Už tam na něj čekal, surově ho popadl za krk a přitlačil ho obličejem k chladné desce. Jakmile ho pustil, zjistil chlapec, že je připoután neviditelnými provazy, s roztaženýma rukama i nohama a zcela nahý. Polila ho červeň z ponížení a studu, stál tam s vystrčeným zadkem, před dvěma silnými muži a snažil se popadnout zrychlený dech. Marně.

„Něco jsi mu slíbil," pohodil Pán zla hlavou a ušklíbl se směrem k Severusovi, jenž na ten popud sebral ze země Harryho boxerky, zmuchlal je do menší koule a bez okolků mu je nacpal do úst. Harrymu vyhrkly slzy a snažil se dýchat nosem, aby potlačil dávivý reflex a pocit dušení. Snažil se vyškubnout z neviditelných provazů a vysvobodit se, mocně trhal končetinami ve snaze uvolnit se, dosáhl však pouze toho, že se mu pouta zařezávala do kůže.

„Říkali jsme dvacet, že?" medovým hlasem se otázal Voldemort a Harryho zamrazilo více, než kdyby vztekle zařval.

„Ano, pane," odpověděl Severus někde u jeho hlavy.

„Dopřeji ti potěšení se mu přitom dívat do očí," řekl stylem, jako kdyby dával odměnu svému domácímu mazlíčkovi. Harry by se ušklíbl, kdyby neměl svaly stažené nervozitou z očekávání. Zavřel oči, když se před jeho obličejem Snape pohodlně usadil. Nechtěl se na toho zrádce dívat. Nenáviděl ho ještě více, než kdy dříve.

„Víš Harry," zapředl Temný pán, „kdyby bylo po mém, nechal bych tě počítat." Postavil se zpocenému chlapci za záda a otřel svou erekci o jeho vstup. Harry v duchu zakvílel, ale snažil se nedat najevo žádnou negativní reakci. Když nebude reagovat, třeba je to přestane bavit a pustí ho... Věděl dobře, že si lže do kapsy. Nepustí ho, dokud si dostatečně neužijí a jen Merlin ví, zda vůbec.

„Ale Severus ti slíbil trest za prostořekost, takže si tvoje výkřiky budu muset poslechnout později. Místo tebe bude počítat Severus." Přejížděl svým mužstvím mezi jeho půlkami a současně tvrdě mačkal jeho zadek. Harry se roztřásl. Ucítil, že Voldemort poodstoupil a z ničeho nic ho uslyšel těsně u svého ucha. Stále odmítal otevřít oči.

„Doufej, že se nesplete, jinak začínáme od nuly." S tím ho kousl do ucha, přejel mu jazykem po krku a Harry se otřásl odporem.

Bál se, co přijde, neměl jedinou představu, o čem Pán Zla mluvil. Nevědomost byla příšerná a umocňovala jeho zděšení.

„Jedna" řekl se Severus líným hlasem ve chvíli, kdy se vzduchem ozvalo zasvištění a na Harryho zadek dopadla první rána rákoskou. Ta tam bylo jeho přesvědčení nechat zavřené oči. Šok z prudké štípavé bolesti ho donutil je vytřeštit a vyrazit z hrdla přidušený výkřik, utlumený roubíkem. Všiml si, že je Severus nahý, sedí s nohou přes nohu a ruce má v klíně.

„Dva."

Strašně ho to pálilo a znovu bezúspěšně bojoval s neviditelnými pouty. Slzy z jeho oči mu stékaly po tvářích a tvořily vlhké cestičky.

„Tři."

S hrůzou si uvědomil, že Severus masturbuje nad jeho utrpením a ve tváři má lačný výraz.

„Čtyři."

Každá rána dopadala na jeho hýždě s chirurgickou přesností a nutila ho sténat do látky. Pokusil se ji vystrčit jazykem, ale přilepila se mu na patro a způsobila další nával dávení.

„Pět."

Příliš to bolelo a nemožnost vyjádřit své emoce byla zdrcující.

„Šest."

Nechtěl se dívat, jak si jeho profesor hladí své mužství a jemně přetahuje kůžičku přes žalud. S každou ranou však znovu a znovu musel otevřít oči, nedokázal je nechat zavřené. Každá rána měla své přesné umístění, každá ho donutila k dalšímu vzlyknutí. Přál si, aby ho pustili a nechali být, avšak předpokládal, že toto je pouze začátek. U sedmičky přestal vnímat hlas dlouhovlasého muže a jen doufal, že se v počtu nesplete. Plakal vyčerpáním, pálila ho stehna i zadek a nos se mu plnil tak, že měl problém se nadechnout.

„Sedmnáct," zavrněl hlas někde vedle něj a polila ho hrůza, když chladné prsty obemkly jeho naběhlý a pulzující penis. Cítil se strašně, nechápal, jak se při té bolesti mohl vzrušit, bylo to... tak zvrácené...

„Osmnáct." Ruka vytáhla roubík z jeho úst ještě dříve, než dopadla rákoska na rudá stehna. Vydal ze sebe výkřik, kde se snoubila bolest s vzrušením. Jemné prsty ho hladily po celé délce penisu a způsobovaly mu muka a znásobovaly jeho třas. Kdyby ho neudržely řetězy, upadl by.

„Prosím," fňukl zkroušeně.

„Co byste rád? Devatenáct." Severus se sklonil pod něj a vzal do úst Harryho penis. To už bylo pro chlapce příliš. Bezmocně zakvílel a vystříkl své sperma přímo do profesorových úst. Jeho mysl explodovala na milion částí. Intenzivní bolest, stud, bezmocnost a teplá vlhkost okolo jeho mužství mu přivodily orgasmus, jenž se jeho tělem prohnal jako uragán. Zalykal se, lapal po dechu a polykal slzy. Za sebou slyšel namáhavý dech svého trýznitele a jazyk druhého muže z něj slízával poslední kapičky rozkoše.

„Dvacet," pronesl zastřeným hlasem Snape, když nechal vyklouznout jeho chloubu z úst.

„Dobrá práce, Harry," pochvalně zabručel Voldemort.

„Je to nádhera," vyjádřil se Severus, když si prohlížel rudé čáry na Potterově těle. „Tahle je obzvlášť povedená," uznale přejel po jednom ze šrámů a Harry zasyčel.

Pán zla se svým nahým tělem přitiskl k rozbolavělému chlapci a vyvolal v něm další vzlyk. Přitáhl si k sobě Severuse a hluboce ho políbil, zatímco svým prstem kroužil okolo Harryho vstupu.

„Pověz mi, Harry," už jsi měl někdy sex?" zeptal se, když se se Severusem odpojili a zasunul do něj jeden prst. Natočil se bokem, pokynul druhému muži a spokojeně zafuněl, když ho Snape pohltil do úst.

„Ne," bezmocně zakňoural. „Prosím, nechte mě..."

„To rád slyším." Přidal druhý prst a násilně ho začal roztahovat. „Jsem rád, že to budu já, kdo ti tu tvoji panenskou prdel ošuká jako první."

„Prosím, ne..." Zoufalá prosba se minula účinkem, když se Voldemort ošklivě zasmál a plácl ho po zadku.

„Na to, že jsi panic, jsi pěkná čubka," poznamenal, vytáhl penis z úst druhého muže a prsty z Harryho. Namířil své mužství k chlapcově otvoru a ušklíbl se. „Možná to bude trochu bolet," upozornil ho posměšně a sunul svůj úd do jeho nitra.

Harry zaťal nehty do dlaní a znovu vykřikl. Měl dojem, jako kdyby ho trhal na kusy. Slyšel, jak Temný pán hlasitě sténá a mlaskavé zvuky jejich polibku ho iritovaly.

„Ah, jsi tak úzký, kurva, to je ono!" Nedal mu čas, aby se vzpamatoval a rovnou začal přirážet. Chlapec se snažil vykroutit, chtěl utéct a další marná snaha vyvolávala nové slzy. Najednou byl Voldemort z jeho těla venku a pocítil úlevu, avšak ne na dlouho. Náhlá tíha na jeho zádech ho zmrazila. Teplé tělo ho hřálo do zad, působilo mu další jitření ran na zadku a jemné vlasy ho šimraly na krku. Ucítil Snapeův dech na svém uchu a jeho ruce překryly připoutané dlaně.

„Proč jste mě neuposlechl?" zamumlal do jeho ucha a následně začal pokrývat polibky jeho krk a záda. Voldemort začal střídat jejich otvory, chvíli přirážel do Harryho a chvíli do Snapea.

Chlapec si po nějaké době začal uvědomovat, že profesorovy polibky a jeho stejná pozice, jako měl on sám, ačkoliv bez pout, způsobovaly, že se jeho vlastní vzdechy začaly linout spolu se sténáním obou mužů.

„Dvě poslušné kurvy. Ano! Vyšukám z vás duše!" Přirážel jako smyslů zbavený a střídavě pokrýval jejich zadky dobře mířenými údery otevřenou dlaní.

Severusovy hlasité zvuky u jeho ucha v Harrym vyvolávaly vlny zvrácené rozkoše a s hrůzou zjistil, že je opět tvrdý jako kámen. I přes neskutečnou bolest hýždí, konečníku a celého zbytku těla, si uvědomil, že si to začíná užívat a zhrozil se sám nad sebou. A když Severus slezl z jeho zad, vyměnil se s Voldemortem a proniknul do něj on, sám stále souložený Temným pánem, teprve poznal, jak dokonalé to může být...

„Tak to by už stačilo," zarazil Snape příval obrazů jeho mysli, jež se hrnuly k Harrymu, aniž by si to přál. Unaveně se posadil do křesla a toužil se propadnout do země. Harry na něj zíral s neidentifikovaným výrazem a Severus na chvíli zauvažoval, že na něj použije paměťové kouzlo.

„Pane..." váhavě udělal krok k němu.

„Vypadněte, Pottere!" zavrčel na něj a zamračil se. „Jestli někomu řekněte jediné slovo..."

„Nikomu nic neřeknu," zavrtěl hlavou. „Jen... mohl byste, prosím, odložit hůlku?" zeptal se a odložil svoji.

„Proč bych to měl dělat?" odfrkl si a přál si, aby konečně zmizel.

„Protože nechci, abyste mě zaklel dřív, než vás políbím."


	3. 3

„Můj pane," zašeptal Lucius Malfoy zlomeným hlasem, „můj syn –"

„Je-li tvůj syn mrtvý, Luciusi, není to má vina. Nepřipojil se ke mně jako ostatní studenti Zmijozelu. Možná se raději připojil k Potterovi..." pronesl zamyšleným hlasem Lord Voldemort. 

„Ne! To nikdy!" nesouhlasil Lucius rychle. 

„Musíš doufat, Luciusi."

„Nemáte strach, pane... že Pottera zabije někdo jiný? Nebylo by... odpusťte... rozumnější... bitvu odvolat a najít si toho kluka sám?"

„Nehraj to na mě, Luciusi. Chceš vědět, co se stalo s tvým synem. Ale já Pottera nemusím hledat. Než skončí noc, přijde ke mně sám..." V rudých očích mu zasvítilo a upřel na něj tvrdý pohled. „Jdi a najdi Severuse. Přiveď ho ke mně."

„Volal jste mě, můj pane?" zeptal se o chvíli později Severus a zaznamenal, že se Lucius vypařil jako pára nad hrncem a ponechal ho s mužem, jehož tvář připomínala hada více než člověka, o samotě.

„Ano, Severusi. Mám malý problém." V duchu se škodolibě usmál, neboť jeho plán vycházel, ale to černovlasý Smrtijed nemusel nutně vědět. „Nevychází mi plán podle představ a to se mi nelíbí." Přecházel po rozbité místnosti sem a tam a zaznamenal v ní jakýsi polorozpadlý gauč, rozviklaný stůl a tři židle, z nichž jen jedna vypadala použitelně. „Příliš mnoho kouzelnické krve marnotratně mizí ze světa, Severusi."

„Můj pane, dovolte mi najít toho kluka. Dovolte mi najít Pottera a dovést vám ho. Vím, že ho dokážu najít, prosím." Severus Snape stál před Voldemortem vyrovnaný jako pravítko s rukama spojenýma za zády a v jeho chladném pohledu se nezračila ani jedna emoce. Bitva o Bradavice byla v plném proudu a na obou stranách byly značné ztráty. Přesto nerozuměl, z jakého důvodu ho Pán zla povolal, a hlavně, proč zrovna do Chroptící chýše. 

„To není nutné, Severusi," zasyčel a jeho bezkrvá tvář se stáhla do parodie veselého úsměvu. „Harry Potter je tady."

„Můj pane?" Byl zmatený čím dál více a ani se neodvážil odhadovat, co se druhému muži může honit v hlavě.

„Harry Potter nesnese, aby za něj umírali další kouzelníci," vysvětlil Voldemort ochotně. „Sám se mi přišel vzdát." Obrátil se k průchodu, jenž byl zatarasen velkou bednou. „Pojď k nám, Harry. Není potřeba se skrývat." Severusovi se rozbušilo srdce, ale navenek se na něm nepohl jediný sval, když chlapec odhodlaně vystoupil ze své skrýše a hůlku držel skloněnou. „Pouta na tebe," vrhl Pán zla kouzlo po mistru lektvarů a než se někdo vůbec stihl vzpamatovat, kouzlil dál, směrem k Harrymu. „Imperio." 

Severus vyděšeně vytřeštil onyxově černé oči během toho, co ho Pán zla levitoval na židli. Snažil se vykroutit, ale pouta kolem zápěstí a kotníků byla utažena příliš pevně. Další provazy ho pevně přichytily kolem pasu a hrudi k opěradlu židle a kolena rozevřená k nohám židle. Promluvit nedokázal, jeho ústa byla plná zmuchlané látky, jež mu ztěžovala dýchání, zabraňovala vyloudění jakéhokoliv jiného, než přidušeného zvuku a plnila tak funkci dokonalého roubíku. Byl tak pohlcený svým pokusem o únik, že málem omdlel, když spatřil nahého Harryho, jenž s mírně přihlouplým úsměvem uvolněně stál vedle Voldemorta a nechal se hladit po nepoddajných vlasech. 

„Víš, Severusi," pravil Voldemort milým hlasem, ze kterého lektvaristu zamrazilo na zátylku, „měl by sis lépe hlídat své myšlenky." Oslovenému se zatajil dech, ale Temný pán si toho nevšímal a pokračoval dál. „Vím, že miluješ Harryho Pottera a plánoval jsi s ním utéci." Upřel na něj své rudé zornice a uchechtl se. „Tohle tě naučí." Jedním pohybem ze sebe strhl hábit a odhalil tak téměř mrtvolně bledé tělo, které však, navzdory očekávání, bylo štíhlé, pevné a svalnaté. „Na kolena, Harry," zapředl, „potěš svého pána." Zavzdychal, když mladík bez odporu poklekl a jeho ústa obemkla ztopořený penis. Švihl hůlkou a Severus se ocitl nahý. 

Roztřásl se, absolutně nechápal, o co Pánu zla jde a proč k tomu musel být nahý. To, že viděl Harryho zaníceně sát a olizovat jeho mužství, mu trhalo srdce na kusy. Tolikrát si představoval, že by s Harrym mohl dělat podobné věci, avšak nikdy nenašel dostatek odvahy k akci – oficiálně se spolu sedm let nenáviděli. Chlapec nevěděl, že poslední dva roky Severus svou nenávist jen předstíral. Avšak zdálo se, že to Voldemort zjistil a Severus proklínal den, kdy dovolil své nitrobraně selhat v tak zásadní záležitosti. 

„Abys viděl, že jsem milosrdný," poznamenal Voldemort a tahal Harryho za vlasy, určuje mu tak rychlost jeho pohybů na své erekci, „tak tě možná nechám připojit, až se ti postaví."  
Severus si pomyslel, že to se nemůže v žádném případě stát, ale čím déle pozoroval Voldemorta, kterak šuká Harryho ústa (protože zavřít oči stejně nepomáhalo) a vydává u toho trhané vzdychy, tím více si začal uvědomovat, že je to nebezpečně vzrušující. Cítil, jak ho brní klín a při rychlém pohledu – jenž nebyl ani nutný – mohl zjistit, že se jeho mužství zvedá a touží po uvolnění. Znovu bezmocně zaškubal pouty a vyloudil cosi jako frustrované zavrčení, jež však zaniklo v látce. „Severus je nedočkavostí celý tvrdý," prohodil Voldemort posměšně, když s hrdelním výkřikem vyvrcholil do Harryho šikovných úst. Naklonil se k lektvaristovi a silně ho kousl do ušního lalůčku, lechtaje ho zároveň špičkou jazyka.

Severus zvrátil hlavu, mumlal do roubíku prosby a nadávky, jimž nikdo nerozuměl a měl dojem, že ho vlastní touha zabije. Hleděl na nahého chlapce, který si poživačně olizoval zbytky spermatu ze rtů a znovu zalomcoval provazy. Pán zla mu s úšklebkem stiskl obě citlivé bradavky, nepřestávaje mu silně dráždit ucho. Z ničeho nic od něj odstoupil a strčil do něj, takže se ocitl na zemi, stále připoután, a udeřil se do hlavy. Hučelo mu v ní, ale s jistým uspokojením vydechl, neboť ústa byla volná, roubík zmizel a o vteřinu později ho nahradila Harryho ústa. Na malý okamžik se zarazil, než se ponořil do jeho rozšířených očí a začal polibek oplácet. Chlapec nad ním klečel na čtyřech a schválně se svou erekcí otíral o tu Severusovu, nutě ho tak do polibku sténat. 

„Říkal pravdu?" zamumlal Harry do druhých úst. „Vážně mě – au!" Zakňučel a nechtě kousl Severuse do rtu, jenž to okomentoval bolestným zasyknutím. Voldemort vyčaroval předmět, na který ze země neviděli, a začal s ním pronikat do Harryho zadku. „– milujete?" vydechl nakonec, když se slzami v očích byl konečně schopen slova. Ruce, jimiž se opíral o zem podklesly a kdyby neměl vystrčené pozadí, ležel by na něm celou vahou.

Severus uvažoval jen chvilku, než mu došlo, že za pár hodin budou stejně nejspíš mrtví a že tedy není důvod city skrývat. „Ano," šeptl nazpátek a jemně líbal Harryho na koutek úst. Mocně zatoužil chlapce obejmout a přitisknout k sobě, z jeho blízkosti se mu chtěla podlomit připoutaná kolena a s každým dotekem jako kdyby mu elektrické výboje šlehaly do páteře s přesností špičaté jehly. Harry bolestně sténal a s velkým úsilím se vyškrábal na lokty, aby svázanému Severusovi odlehčil. Voldemort mu nešetrně roztahoval vstup neviděnou věcí a při tom ho pravidelně a silně otevřenou dlaní plácal po zadku. Sám u toho vzdychal vzrušením a občas schválně přejel svým znovu tvrdým mužstvím po červených otiscích. 

„To – jsem – rád," úpěl trhaně a do bolestí podbarvených slov se pomalu vkrádalo vzrušení. „Tak buďte – hodný, a-ať si to – užijeme." Vrhl se na jeho ústa s novou vervou, plenil je jazykem, sténal a kroutil se pod Voldemortovým předmětem a přijímal vzdechy lektvaristy stejným dílem.

„Ale... jak...?" hlesl Severus a otřásl se. V penisu mu bolestivě škubalo s každým Harryho pohybem a v koutku oka se mu zatřpytila slza z frustrace, že se nemůže uspokojit. 

„Vzdoruji kletbě," prozradil mu do ucha, od kterého posouval polibky po krku směrem k rameni. „Nepůsobí na mne."

„Vy jste ale zvrácený chlapec, Pottere," navzdory situaci zavrněl sametovým hlasem, „pokud to přežijeme, máte školní trest až do konce příštího roku."

„Přestaňte žvanit," okřikl je Voldemort a vytáhl Harryho za vlasy do stoje, ponechávaje mu dlouhý předmět v otvoru. Mávl hůlkou a Harry vyjekl, neboť se v něm začal sám od sebe pohybovat.

Cítil najednou nepopsatelnou slast, jak mu narážel na uzlíček nervů uvnitř těla. Musel se přitisknout k Temnému pánu, aby se vůbec udržel na nohách a ten mu ihned chytil mužství do ruky, a začal jej třít ve stejném rytmu. Druhou rukou vrátil Severuse znovu do sedu, posadil se na jeho klín a hluboce jej políbil, zatímco jednou rukou stále uspokojoval Harryho, jenž slastí už vzlykal a opíral se s vystrčeným pozadím o ramena obou mužů. Druhou rukou sevřel Voldemort svůj a Severusův úd a přejížděl po nich dlaní. 

„Můj pane, prosím," vydechl Severus něco, co si slíbil, že neudělá. Chtěl to od Harryho, ale už se to nedalo vydržet. Potřeboval uvolnit.

„Chtěl bys udělat, Severusi?" zeptal se zastřeně a ostře zmáčkl obě mužství. 

„Ano, prosím," přitakal a z jeho úst vycházely ostře vzdychy, které si vzápětí přivlastnil Harry svými ústy, silně ho tahaje za černé dlouhé vlasy. 

„Tak to máš smůlu," zasmál se Voldemort krutě a poplácal ho po tváři, načež z něj rychle seskočil a posunul se za Harryho. Vytáhl z něj předmět a ostrým vniknutím ho nahradil svou chloubou, až Harry zalapal po dechu, a vzápětí se Severusovi zakousl do ramene.

Pán zla do něj přirážel jako smyslů zbavený, plácal ho po zadku a Harry tak tak nespadl, zapíraje se o Severusovo rameno. Viděl, jak se lektvarista trápí a trpí neukojeným vzrušením a natáhl ruku, aby ho mohl uspokojit, ale Voldemort mu ji silně zkroutil za záda. Steny ozývající se u Severusova ucha byly protknuté nadávkami a sám zatínal nehty do dlaní, a snažil se nerozplakat. Neuvěřitelně žárlil a touha jako by ho chtěla roztrhat na kusy. 

„Prosím," zakňučel a natočil hlavu, aby si alespoň mohl uzmout polibek od chlapce, jenž se pod Voldemortem svíjel jako nadržená děvka. 

Pán zla, aniž by z Harryho vystoupil, švihl hůlkou, kterou měl položenou na rozbitém stole vedle nich a přenesl je všechny tři ke zdi. Na moment se vysunul a mocným trhnutím zvedl Harryho na židli mezi Severusovy roztažené nohy. „Zavři mu ústa," přikázal a Harry, opíraje se o zeď, nasměroval svou chloubu do úst mistra lektvarů. 

Vzápětí v sobě opět ucítil Voldemorta, který si vyčaroval stupínek a měl dojem, že mu v těle vybuchl ohňostroj. Bylo dokonalé cítit tvrdý sval uvnitř sebe a zároveň vnímat hbitý a zkušený jazyk v horkém vlhku na svém penisu. Viděl, jak Severusovi z očí stékají slzy frustrovaného zoufalství a pociťoval nad ním lítost, avšak nedokázal s tím nic udělat, jen doufat, že mu, až se Voldemort dostatečně nabaží, dovolí Severuse uvolnit. Jejich hlasité vzdechy se linuly místností a pokud by se jednalo o běžný večer v Prasinkách, místní obyvatelé by si zřejmě pomysleli, že se vrátila strašidla, jež už několik let byla zcela potichu. Těla se leskla od potu a nehty se zatínaly, kam to šlo. Voldemort do kyčlí Harryho Pottera, Severus sám do sebe a chlapec jimi strhával zbytky potrhaných tapet.

Lektvarista nevěděl, jak to trvalo dlouho, než mladík zalil jeho ústa svým horkým spermatem, ale když se tak stalo, další slzy opustily jeho oči. Ta chuť podněcovala jeho tužbu, nutila roztrpčené srdce pekelně bušit a zalykal se potřebou vzduchu, jenž se mu nedostával. O několik okamžiků později vyvrcholil i Pán zla, který si, poté, co se vydýchal, oblékl hábit a tvářil se, jako kdyby nic z toho, co se dělo, neproběhlo. 

„Prosím," ozval se Harry, jenž byl poněkud roztřesený, „smím?" Ukázal na připoutaného muže a jeho bolestivý problém. 

„Hmm," zavrněl Voldemort, „byl jsi šikovný, takže si zasloužíš odměnu. Pokud je to to, po čem toužíš, tak ano."

„Děkuji," ozvalo se dvojhlasně a Severusovi se roztočil svět, když na něj Harry nasedl a začal po něm klouzat...

„Můj pane," zašeptal Lucius Malfoy zlomeným hlasem a vytrhl tak Voldemorta ze zamyšlení, „můj syn –"

„Je-li tvůj syn mrtvý, Luciusi, není to má vina. Nepřipojil se ke mně jako ostatní studenti Zmijozelu. Možná se raději připojil k Potterovi..." pronesl zamyšleným hlasem. 

„Ne! To nikdy!" nesouhlasil Lucius rychle. 

„Musíš doufat, Luciusi."

„Nemáte strach, pane... že Pottera zabije někdo jiný? Nebylo by... odpusťte... rozumnější... bitvu odvolat a najít si toho kluka sám?"

„Nehraj to na mě, Luciusi. Chceš vědět, co se stalo s tvým synem. Ale já Pottera nemusím hledat. Než skončí noc, přijde ke mně sám..." V rudých očích mu zasvítilo a upřel na něj tvrdý pohled, v němž se zračilo ještě něco, co Smrtijed nepoznal. „Jdi a najdi Severuse. Přiveď ho ke mně."

KONEC


End file.
